


The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Background Het, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the story of RyoPin, from beginning to end, each shining brightly for the others in a way that mere mortals will never understand. ~Crys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Crys because it was Crys’s prompt. ♥ And THANK YOU to Triv to listening to me angst over this ♥

It began much like the universe exists. It just was, and yet there had to be a certain point at which it started, a point that can be pinned down, examined, classified, not unlike insect collections. But while one can pin down a ladybug and label it coccinella septempunctata, one cannot pin down the universe for the universe is too large, too grand, too ordinary, too everyday, too everything in a contradictory manner, and that is what makes this all so difficult.

Nevertheless, there was, in fact, a beginning.

Ryo would like to claim that it was the first time the other two saw him smile; he is the sun, after all, and the sun feeds all other planetary beings. And, perhaps, perhaps, he would be right. Jin, the star, would say that Ryo just couldn’t live without his hips any more than Yamapi, the moon, could, and Yamapi would probably agree with them both because it was far easier to do so than to deal with any ruffled feathers. After all, a battle between two stars, where one is the sun, would be catastrophic, earth-ending.

Not that they didn’t have their spats. It would be hard to avoid them, both being such fiery beings. But battles? The presence of the moon helped sooth away the need for those, and all was perfect.

They had all met as Juniors, and though it hadn’t been instant companionship all across the board – the star and the sun had their spats even then – the sun and the moon, and the star and the moon had bonded almost instantaneously, and it was only a matter of time before the star and the sun learned, and fell into the grand scheme of things.

Thus, it really began with the moon, cool, calm, stable. Some might call him unfeeling but that was just the surface, as both the sun and the star both knew. Yamapi had passions to rival them both, and, in fact, keeping them inside so much simply let them grow until they were overflowing much like the actual moon waxes, wanes, and repeats. He was full, building upon himself, and both Ryo and Jin were attracted to that, though when they first met, none of them really thought about sex with the others. It was more the way Pi stored up his pleasures and then embraced them that got to the others' souls.

He had been brighter as a child, and sort of quirky. In fact, in playing Akira, he channeled some of that energy, mixing it with a touch of lovably crazy. So, it truly started one day when Yamapi, tired of feeling like the monkey in the middle, took one of Ryo’s hands and one of Jin’s, and placed them hand in hand, ignoring both boys’ scowls. “And now we’re all friends, and I don’t want either of you fighting over me because I’m so awesome ever again.” Yes, younger Yamapi was rather cocky, but with a purpose. And somehow, somehow it had worked, because all three of them were aware of the friendship they could build together, and it’s lasting quality. Forever, just like the universe.

But the moon was – at times – wise beyond his years. So the beginning that they all agreed on was an entirely different point. It was the moment that Ryo shined for Jin alone, shined brighter than ever. Jin had been shocked, speechless, hooked and it truly was a bright beginning. He really hadn’t known what to expect when he stood up for Ryo on that day – only friends get to call friends whiny little shrimps! – but it certainly hadn’t been a smile so radiant that sunglasses were in order.

Yamapi was just happy because they were finally beginning together at last.

Even as juniors, they didn’t have much time to themselves, but they still managed to get together for video games, junk food – Jin! You’re getting fat, you pig! – and a good action movie or two. It was much simpler and much more fun than trying to hang out with girls who would just get scared if they saw a bloody, disembodied head fly across the screen; they hadn’t yet learned the charm of a shivering female in their arms, and perhaps they never fully would.

There was always laughter, always. Sometimes there were tiffs, and sometimes there were full-on arguments of almost universally epic proportions because Ryo and Jin are both more than a little hardheaded. But there was always laughter. Yamapi made sure of that. And they were strong in their friendship with each other as they weathered the scary place that the jimusho could be for juniors.

But, in the end, they’d thank god for the jimusho because it brought them all together.

Things changed between them when they began to be interested in sex, and naturally – culture calls heterosexuality natural – the softer sex, the female sex. Girls. But they still lived for each other without realizing it. They never let girls come completely between them, well, except for that one time.

There was one girl that managed to come between the three, only one before they learned their lesson - bros before hoes. She had been beautiful, innocent, and untouchable in a way that made them all want to cherish her. But it wasn’t worth the loss of their friendship through arguments of “No! She’d want me before she ever wanted you, shrimp…” and “You’re kidding, right? You’re a fat pig! Who would want you?” back and forth until they were all blue in the face. As much as Ryo and Jin grumbled in their 17-year-old way, they knew that she wasn’t worth it because she’d go for some staid businessman and have 2 kids, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence before it was all said and done.

So they started coming up with other ways to deal with the heartbreak. Beer – though they were still underage, because 18 was old enough in their minds – was always a good diversion. And thrillers; Jin whined like a little girl at all the scary parts and that _always_ filled Ryo with glee. But nothing was better than page 57.

Page 57 was all boobs, and she was mesmerizing. They would stare at her in wonderment, and fantasize. She would look amazing in this position – _above him, riding him_ – and that – _legs, long, long legs, wrapped around his waist as he held her up against a wall and oh god!_ \- and it only took a few muttered words before they realized they were all on the same page. It was then that a new aspect of their relationship unfolded.

Jin had never been shy about touching himself, and as he sat there with the other two staring at page 57, he couldn’t help but rub himself through his pants, a heady moan falling from his lips.

“What? She’s hot! And I don’t even care if her boobs look fake!” There was not an ounce of shame in Jin, not an ounce.

Yamapi smirked at that, and Ryo grinned, realizing that it was okay to give into his own desire as he let a hand drift down his own front and let out a groan that rivaled Jin’s in sex appeal. It was then that Yamapi began to worry about himself, not that he would let the other two know. Homosexuality _was_ more than a little taboo, even if they were in JE. So he would wait.

But he would never forget that while Jin and Ryo came because of a pair of breasts paired with a pair of extra long legs, he came because of how breathy and sexy they had become as they pleasured themselves. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he grinned at them. “I think this is how we should deal with break ups from now on. Because page 57 is always there, ne?”

They laughed at him for being silly, but it was true. Page 57 was always there, and more than that, _they_ were always there for each other, not that they’d be so sappy as to actually say the latter aloud.

The true change in their friendship occurred when they started pairing the ways to deal. By that time, they were of age, NewS had debuted, Yamapi was up to star in a new drama about high school and friendship, and Jin was still waiting for KAT-TUN to debut. They was still trying to make it work with girls – dramatic little creatures – and that brought its problems.

But page 57 still remained, and was even hotter because of her lack of drama.

“Is it just me, or are her boobs bigger? Did you get a new magazine Ryo?” Jin was curious, and there was already a hint of a pleased moan in his voice.

“I think it’s just the beer… How many did you have, pig?” Ryo hated to admit that it was still the same magazine. It was a slight to his manliness, or maybe a stroke because he wasn’t the one who needed to jack off to pictures all the time, or at least he wasn’t the one who was being exposed for it this time. Luckily for him, they ignored the stack of glossy paper under his bed.

Jin shrugged; it didn’t matter to him either way. He was down for anything sexual, though a surprisingly large portion of him was concentrated on Yamapi, watching him for any hint that he was getting better – heartbreak hurts after all. Leaning over, he placed his mouth next to Yamapi’s ear and moaned out, “Damn Yamapi, aren’t her tits something? Just look at them!”

Yamapi knew that Jin had no idea the affect he had on him, but the words whispered so heatedly in his ear had him twitching in his pants, groaning, and he was just drunk enough to not care about either of them seeing him as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out to stroke, garbling a “yeah… she’s something” back at Jin, hoping something else would be uttered in that sensual voice.

Jin noticed, and followed suit, not an iota of shyness in him as he pulled himself out and stroked as well, grinning at Ryo.

“What the hell…” Ryo muttered as he too unzipped and soon they were glancing – stealthily was not in their vocabulary – back and forth between the magazine photo spread and each other, much more interested in watching each other’s technique than staring at boobs they’d been staring at for two years.

And then one of them opened their big mouth and changed everything.

“Hey, does that really feel good like that? I’ve never tried it before.”

“No I just do it because it feels awful...” He sighed. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

There were groans and moans in between the statements and it made it hard to believe that Ryo was truly grumpy about being questioned. In fact, they were all sure he wasn’t at all when he leaned over and took Jin’s cock in his hand. “Let me show you, stupid.”

The resulting moan had Yamapi moaning as he watched raptly, and Jin noticed, replacing Yamapi’s hand with his own, coaxing Yamapi to touch Ryo instead. And the new and heightened sensations had them all reaching climax faster than before.

“Damn…”

“Yeah…”

“…That was better than page 57.”

“Yeah…”

And a new leaf was turned. But that didn’t mean that they all automatically jumped into bed with each other. They had just found a new way to cope. But they were all _straight_.

In fact, they were still determined to be straight up until Jin left for L.A. The night before Jin left, they got together, and nothing majorly epic happened, but they were a stubborn lot, so that was to be expected. After all, the universe is quite set in its ways.

Ryo was trying to act like the change wasn’t going to affect him, and Yamapi was just trying to hold it together because he didn’t want the memory of Jin’s night to be wrought with tears, red faces, sniffling, and drama. He wanted to have a good memory to look back on because they had no idea how long Jin would be gone.

“Do they even have planes large enough for you, fat ass?” Ryo was extra snarky, proof that he actually would miss Jin.

“It still amazes me that you have room for that ego of yours in such a shrimpy body,” Jin quipped in return, frustrated that even now Ryo refused to grace him with a smile and some support. Little did he know the snark was a show of support in a way. It was Ryo’s method of motivating others to better themselves.

After all, Ryo wasn’t snarky to just _anyone_.

Yamapi sighed. So much for happy memories. “Let’s just eat, okay?”

Jin smiled; who was he to turn down food? And Ryo? Ryo resigned himself to trying to make it through a last meal with his rival (and friend) without getting emotional; his emotional side was reserved for Kanjani8.

Dinner was a strained affair until Jin asked for seconds, and Ryo called him a fat pig and said that American girls didn’t like fat asses, and Yamapi laughed and they were all good again.

And then Jin was gone.

Yamapi was heartbroken.

Ryo was heartbroken.

And Jin never called.

Somehow, page 57 didn’t quite cut it anymore.

One would think that the sun would be okay all alone. After all, it was the lofty and arrogant being. But, being in a heliocentric universe, it is understandable that the sun was saddened to not be as surrounded. It valued the stars, or Ryo did once he realized how much he missed Jin.

Heartbroken.

With a girl, it had never been this bad. And then Ryo knew. And he was oddly okay with that.

About three weeks after Jin left, Ryo showed up at Yamapi’s apartment after work, two six packs in hand, and waited, knowing that if Yamapi felt the same way, this could change everything.

The moment that Yamapi opened the door, and Ryo saw the shattered look in his eyes, an echo of his own, he knew. Stepping inside, he set down the beer, beer they wouldn’t need, and shut the door behind him before embracing Yamapi, squeezing tightly in a rush of emotion, emotion he could feel reflected back at him like the moon reflects the sun’s light daily. They were wrapped tightly around each other in the entry way, swaying slightly with the force of their realization, the force of their heartbreak.

And then their lips met, and everything was poured into that one moment, all their light, all their emotions, all their pain, everything.

Then fingers were pulling at clothing, grasping, holding, and it was such a simple transition to pulling the clothes off with the same amount of pure passion and feeling. Yamapi’s shirt fell to the floor near the door, Ryo’s by the couch, and they stumbled down the hall, hands pulling at pants making it difficult to stay upright.

But somehow they managed and landed on Yamapi’s bed clad in just boxers. It should have been awkward, but it was natural like everything had finally decided to fall into place.

Their lips met in another kiss and one of them moaned as Ryo lined up their hips and it felt better than, well, anything. Ryo pulled at Yamapi’s boxers, wanting him to be naked, and the thought didn’t occur to him that this would change everything.

It just happened, and soon their boxers were fluttering to the floor as their bodies aligned once more. “God, Yamapi…” Ryo was aroused by the feeling, knowing – that hardness poking him didn’t lie – that Yamapi felt the same way, and just hoped that he was prepared for moments like this. “Please tell me you have stuff, or I’ll hate you.” He wouldn’t truly _hate_ him, but he’d be very sexually frustrated, and a sexually frustrated Ryo was a force to be reckoned with.

Luckily, Yamapi reached into his bedside table and pulled out both lube and condoms. He almost asked “who…?” but Ryo was already laying on his back beside him, knees drawn up, hole displayed, and Yamapi smirked. “You’ve fantasized about this ever since we started touching each other, right!?”

Ryo blushed and grumbled. “Shut up asshole, and just fucking do it.”

Yamapi’s smirk only grew and he lubed up the fingers of one hand, wiggling a finger in, stroking and Ryo’s cock twitched. Ryo couldn’t describe it later as anything other than _amazing._

He groaned as Yamapi inserted another finger, back arching as his spot was stroked and a breathy “More…” escaped him. But he didn’t have the heart to be chagrined; he was too busy being impatient and needy.

One more finger, and Ryo was writhing, but Yamapi carefully prepared him, having also thought of this moment for far too long to let impatience run away with him and ruin it all.

“God, Pi… Now. Fucking now.”

A smirk on his lips, Yamapi pulled his fingers out, rolled on the condom, stroked himself with lube a few times, and then hovered at Ryo’s opening for a moment, smiling when Ryo whined, growled, and snapped out, “Asshole.” Only then did Yamapi push in, a groan escaping his lips before he leaned over and kissed Ryo again, swallowing his little whimpers as he let Ryo adjust.

When Ryo shifted his hips, Yamapi moved, thrusting in and out slowly, making sure to hit Ryo’s spot, a hand wrapping around Ryo’s cock, stroking as his other hand held him up. Ryo pulled his lips away, head falling back as he panted and moaned. “Faster, oh god Pi, go faster.”

Yamapi was happy to oblige, moving faster, and faster, and it was intense, and soon they were both climaxing, collapsing against each other in a mess of tangled sated limbs.

They didn’t talk about it afterwards, but that didn’t stop it from happening again, and again. And again. But if they talked about it, they’d have to talk about Jin as well, so nothing was said, and they were okay with that, for now.

And then Jin returned. It had been six months, but he was back, and everything was going to change yet again.

When Jin found out, he was surprised to realize that he mainly just felt jealous. Jealous, and hurt that he was left out. “What the fuck? I go off to L.A. and you two decide to have sex? Without me?”

It wasn’t quite the response either of them had expected, but Yamapi explained that they had just missed him _so_ much – Ryo choked on air – and that was enough to appease Jin. That, and the promise of sex later that night.

And finally, finally everything was perfect. They had finally accepted, and everything was absolutely perfect. That’s not to say they didn’t have their little issues like always, but they got through them, together.

It _was_ the final beginning.


End file.
